


Asanoyaception

by raptorez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Boulangerie, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, meat buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorez/pseuds/raptorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno team come across a certain bakery while in Tokyo. Suga is the devil in disguise. Asahi's stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asanoyaception

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I've been locked up home the last days because of a stupid cold and I needed something fluffy. I guess that happens when you write porn for two months straight. This is short and stupid and very spontaneous but I hope you can enjoy it somewhat anyway!
> 
> I did this in one hour and I don't have english as my first language, so I hope you'll excuse eventual mistakes.
> 
> I don't own the characters in this, they belong to master of the universe Furudate Haruichi. I also don't own Asanoya Boulangerie.

The Karasuno volleyball team are standing in the middle of a street in Tokyo, arguing over what to have for lunch, when they spot it.

They have just spent the weekend at the Fukurodani group’s training camp. They should be on their way back home but Ukai and Takeda apparently had some business in Tokyo to attend to first. And so the team, plus their two managers, are asked to entertain themselves in the city for an hour.

It’s Kiyoko who sees it first, a fancy bakery with inviting lights and displays of baked goods behind the large windows.

”Oooh! Maybe they have meat buns!” Hinata cheers, eyes sparkling.

”Hey,” Tanaka interrupts, grinning, ”Have you seen the name of this place?! It’s got Noya-san’s name in it!”

Kageyama frowns and reads out loud. ”Asanoya bou…boua..”

”Boulangerie,” Ennoshita supplies helpfully.

Yamaguchi looks confused. ”What’s that?”

”It means bakery.”

”Ah thanks Tsukki, you know everything!”

Nishinoya stares at the bakery and shoves Asahi in the side. ”Oy, it’s got half of Asahi-san’s name too!”

Asahi grunts and rubs at his ribs. He reads the sign of the shop and nods slowly. Huh. What a coincidence. 

”Hmm…” Suga cocks his head smiling. ”It’s basically your shipping name.”

The team quietens and turns to look at Suga.  
 ”Sh..shipping name?” Asahi stammers. He has a bad feeling about this.

”What, you haven’t heard about shipping names? It’s what you call two people that are together. It’s usually a mix of their names!”

Asahi’s feels hot. He has a _really_ bad feeling about this. He does not need Suga spilling the beans of his secret romantic feelings for the libero in front of the entire team.

”Oh.” Noya mutters, cheeks rosy.

Daichi clears his throat and puts a hand on the smirking setter’s shoulder. ”Enough Suga…”

”Why is Asahi-san first?” Hinata asks, looking between Asahi and Noya curiously.

”How should I know, I didn’t name the bakery!” Asahi rises his voice in exasperation, cheeks matching Noya’s.

”Hah,” Tsukki grins forebodingly. ”It’s because he’s older.”

”And taller!” Yamaguchi pipes up.

”Hey!” Noya glares.

”You know,” Suga has freed himself from Daichi and looks unabashedly amused. ”In shipping etiquette it’s usually the _top_ that comes first in the name.”

Asahi is ready to sink through the ground. What has he ever done to deserve this? ”H..hey just forget about all this ok?”

”BAH!” Tanaka grins and pounds Noya on the back. ”In that case they should switch it around. There’s no chance Noya-san’s anything else than the top! My man’s way to cool for the woman’s position!”

Hinata frowns.”But Asahi-san’s the ace…”

”Tanaka-san, are you saying the woman’s position isn’t cool?” Tsukki drawls.

”Ah crap no! Sorry Kiyoko-san, Yachi-san - I didn’t mean that!”

Dachi is fuming, cracking his knuckles. ”Can’t any of you behave? We’re out in public for gods sake!”

”Oh Daichi, don’t be such a prude.” Suga soothes, winking at Asahi. ”We’re just curious!”

Yachi takes a deep breath and takes a step forward, arms crossed over her chest. ”You guys.” She shakes her head, ”It doesn’t work like that in the real world. Most homosexual couples switch you know.” She blushes and looks at Asahi and then Noya with wide eyes. ”I..I’m sorry! It’s none of my business! I just couldn’t deal with them saying such stupid things about you!”

”No worries Yachi-san,” Noya smiles and Asahi puts his hands in front of his burning face. 

He’s dreamt of kissing Noya and holding his hand and going on dates with him for a long time. And lately it’s felt like Noya might actually like him back… Of course, with Asahi’s usual luck, now everything will go down the drain. 

”Ah I see!” Hinata squeaks and bows in front of them. ”I’m sorry, it was stupid of me to assume!”

”You switch huh,” Tanaka rubs his chin thoughtful, ”I guess that’s good. But,” he glares at Asahi threateningly and clenches his fist. ”If you hurt Noya-san in any way I’ll make you pay even if you’re the ace!”

”We’re not even together!” Asahi wails, taking a step back and putting his arms back rising his arms in defense.

Suga snorts, unimpressed. ”Yet. I give it two weeks.”

Asahi is going to start crying soon. He can’t handle more of this public shaming. ”Noya tell them,” he begs, turning to the other boy. But Noya’s left his side, the libero is on his way over to that damn bakery.

He turns to them and gives Asahi a grin. ”Come one! This place has our shipping name! It would be a crime not to try it out! Maybe we can get a discount…”

The libero disappears into the bakery and the rest of the team quickly scrambles after in various states of excitement, alarm and in Tsukishima’s case boredom.

They don’t get a discount. They do get one extra meat bun. Though Asahi thinks that’s more because of Suga charming the register lady than because of any names.

Some minutes later they stumble out again, half the team already stuffing their faces with buns.

”Uwah so GOOD!” Hinata cries, pumping his fist. Kageyama smiles next to him, nodding once in agreement and taking another large bite.

”Hell yeah,” Tanaka moans. ”I love Sakanoshita’s meat buns I do, but these are really high class man!”

Asahi sighs and rubs his temple, trying to abort an approaching migraine. Noya shows up at this side, munching on his own meat bun and handing Asahi one.

Nervously accepting it, Asahi takes the warm bread in his hand and looks down at the younger boy.

Noya swallows and licks his lips. He smiles up at Asahi a bit shyly. ”So uh… I’m thinking this Asanoya bakery might be onto something, don’t you think Asahi-san?”

Asahi stares. Does Noya mean what he think he does? Is this really happening? 

”A..ah yeah maybe they are.” He mumbles, sweaty hands almost dropping the bun. 

The libero looks pleased and stands up on his tip toes, placing a small kiss on Asahi’s cheek. ”Good,” he whispers, before standing down again. He gives Asahi a wink before running after Tanaka.

Asahi is left gaping, staring at nothing. The corners of his mouth goes up and he grins, cheeks flaming. He cups the meat bun in front of his face and squeals inwardly. 

This bakery is the best. He will pray to it every evening. He will rise a shrine for it. He will name his first-born after..

Suga clears his throat behind him. ”Yeah I take it back. I give it one day. Maximum.”

”Suga!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short, silly piece! Please leave me a kudos or comments (or both yay) if you liked it and have a great weekend <3


End file.
